Tu seras mienne
by Roza-Maria
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucrezia est brisée. Tout ceux qui l'aiment ont tués par ses frères... Un frère qu'elle haïssait trop, un autre qu'elle aimait trop. Cesare Borgia. Ce frère qu'elle aime à en mourir alors qu'à cet instant elle aimerait tant le détester... Scène ultime de la saison 3 vu sous les yeux de Lucrezia.</html>


**Hello tout le monde ! :D Me revoici avec un petit OS ! Sur ma dernière série coup de cœur du moment « The Borgias » de Neil Jordan ! Et sur ce couple qui m'a tellement bouleversée… Cesare et Lucrezia Borgia. J'ai écris ce OS la nuit, à 4 h du matin, alors que je viens de terminer la série et que je suis encore à vif après le dernier épisode bouleversant.**

**Ce OS montre les pensées et les sentiments de Lucrezia dans la dernière scène de la série, dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3, quand elle est allongée sur le lit aux côtés du cadavre de son mari et qu'elle est anéantie. La tension entre Cesare et Lucrezia n'a jamais été aussi forte qu'à cet instant à mon goût. Et j'ai voulu montrer les choses du point de vu de Lucrezia. J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira ! :D**

**PS : Rated M non pas pour présence de scène de sexe mais pour mention et aussi parce qu'il s'agit d'un couple incestueux. **

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Elle avait envie de mourir. A cet instant précis, elle désirait ardemment la mort.<p>

Etait-ce cela, être une Borgia ? Voir constamment les gens qui avait le malheur de l'aimer mourir les uns après les autres, et _toujours _tué par un membre de sa famille, par ses propre frères ? A cette pensée, son poing se serra. Elle voulait en finir, mais elle était aussi en colère. En colère contre son propre sang, contre elle-même. Contre cette vie.

Son pauvre Paolo avait subi les conséquences de son amour pour elle, de la main de son frère, Juan… Il l'avait aimé et son frère l'avait tué pour cela. Il l'avait tué car il était de basse naissance, un pauvre palefrenier, qui n'était pas digne d'elle. Pas digne d'elle… C'était elle, Lucrezia Borgia, qui n'était pas digne de Paolo et de son amour. Juan disait qu'elle humiliait la famille en s'accoquinant avec lui. L'homme le plus doux au monde, le plus tendre, l'humiliait… Quelle cruauté, quelle idiotie !

Et maintenant, Alfonso… Alfonso qui était lui aussi un homme bon et pur. Un homme au cœur tendre et généreux. Un homme faible certes, et jamais elle ne l'avait aimée comme elle avait aimée son Paolo. Mais un homme qu'elle respectait et qu'elle appréciait malgré ses faiblesses. Elle avait cru pouvoir l'aimer au début, car sa gentillesse lui rappelait son premier amour. Mais avec le temps, elle avait compris qu'elle et lui ne seraient jamais en aussi parfaite harmonie qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Paolo. Mais elle l'avait choisie, et elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Au moins avait-elle un mari qui l'aimait tendrement.

Et son frère l'avait tué.

Son ombre noir autant que son soleil lumineux. Cet homme qu'elle aimait… Comme elle n'avait jamais aimée personne dans sa vie, pas même Paolo, pas même son propre fils. Cet homme qu'elle pouvait détester par moment pour les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle, ses désirs interdits qui l'appelait à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait. Ses pulsions passionnelles qu'il provoquait en elle à chaque effleurement. Cet homme qui était à la fois son péché, sa faute, que son amour et son seul confident sur terre. Son frère. Cesare Borgia.

Ce frère qui dit ne vouloir que son bonheur et sa joie. Elle sait que c'est vrai. Pourtant, il avait embroché son mari d'un coup d'épée. Il dit que c'est un accident, qu'il est tombé sur son épée, mais elle sait que même si c'est vrai, il avait l'intention de tuer Alfonso. Il voulait le tuer pour avoir Naples. Et tant qu'elle était liée à Alfonso, c'était impossible. Elle eut envie à cet instant de hurler, de hurler sa rage et sa frustration. Mais elle n'avait plus cette force. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, aucune envie de se battre.

Elle voyait en son frère comme personne ne voyait. Elle l'avait vu en cardinal, frustré et en colère de la position que leur père l'obligeait à maintenir et qui le rendait malheureux. Elle se rappel son côté stable et droit qu'elle aimait tant en lui. Il était son roc, son ami et frère inébranlable. Puis leur père est devenu pape et Cesare a commencé à ne plus supporter sa condition… Chaque mois passait et chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle voyait leur père renaître en lui. Elle a vu Cesare prendre goût au pouvoir et à la guerre, commençant à développer une ambition, une ambition trop grande et destructrice. Elle le voyait changer, et elle l'aimait toujours autant. Si ce n'est plus.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait tué son Alfonso. Il avait aussi gagner une guerre et soumis les ennemis de leur famille. Seigneur, elle désirait tellement être en colère contre lui ! Elle voulait le frapper, le haïr, le détester, l'injurier et lui enlever son amour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. Elle pouvait être fâchée contre lui, mais jamais elle ne pourrait le détester. Jamais elle ne pourrait le haïr et le chasser de sa vie. Si elle faisait cela, elle en mourrait.

Et puis, n'était-elle pas un peu hypocrite dans l'histoire ? Il n'était pas le seul à avoir tué Alfonso. Pas seulement parce qu'elle lui avait donné du poison, à sa supplique, afin d'abréger ses souffrances. Mais pour avoir accepter de l'épouser alors qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque les dangers qu'il encourrait en entrant dans cette famille. Elle savait que son père ne désirait la mariée que pour ses alliances et son frère à commencer à partager ses idées par la suite, et elle savait que Alfonso serait en danger dans sa propre famille. Mais elle avait été égoïste. Elle l'a tout de même entraînée. Car elle le désirait. Cela fait d'elle quelqu'un d'aussi meurtrier que Cesare où Juan.

- Lucrezia ?

La voix grave de Cesare. Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Cette voix fit sursauter son cœur comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des tas. Leurs jeux ensemble il y'a quelques années, quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille innocente et insouciante de tout. L'envie intenable qu'elle avait de ses bras quand elle souffrait les nuits sous Giovanni Sforza. Son seul soutien face à son père quand elle avait crié sur lui sa haine de Juan. Son désir pour lui quand elle avait rejeté par Alfonso. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait posé son regard sur elle alors qu'elle l'attendait nue. La nuit où ils avaient cédés à leur désir et ce plaisir, ce plaisir sans limite qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras, quand elle l'avait senti en elle, cette fusion si intense… Aucun homme ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir cela. Seul son frère avait su la contenter pleinement. Son frère, le seul qui a toujours été là. Qui sera toujours là. Elle se rappelait aussi le regard qu'ils avaient échangé lorsqu'elle avait été contrainte de faire l'amour avec Alfonso devant témoin. Elle était si mal, à cet instant ! Mais elle le cachait si bien. La pénétration n'avait pas été agréable, elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir mais dès qu'elle avait croisée le regard de son frère… Elle se prit à imaginer que c'était lui qui la prenait, lui qui était entre ses jambes, ses mains qu'elle sentait sur elle, lui qu'elle sentait en elle… Et sans jamais lâcher son regard, elle avait réussie à ressentir un peu de plaisir en imaginait faire l'amour avec son frère.

- Lucrezia ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Lucrezia savait très bien ce qu'il allait croire, avec le poison qu'elle a emmené à Alfonso. Qu'il la croit morte pendant quelques instants. Qu'il connaisse cette peur. Ce sera sa punition pour ce qu'il a fait à Alfonso. Car elle ne pourrait lui en infliger aucune autre. Elle l'aime bien trop pour cela. A jamais, elle l'aimerait. C'était sa destinée autant que son malheur. Il l'appela encore. Et elle ne dit rien, pas un mot, pas un mouvement.

Elle le sentit paniquer et s'approcher avant de la retourner brutalement et de voir si elle respirait encore. Observer le visage de son frère lui fit plus mal encore car elle sentait en chacun de ses membres son amour pour lui. Alors même que le corps de son défunt mari reposait à côté d'elle, même pas encore froid. Elle se répugnait pour cela. Elle se haïssait. Quand il mit sa main sur sa bouche, elle ressentit l'habituellement frisson puissant qu'il provoquait à chaque fois qu'il l'a touchait. Elle était accro à ce toucher. C'était son opium à elle.

Il eut un bref soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était vivante et plongea alors son regard vif dans le sien, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine. Dieu, qu'elle aimait ce visage. Chacun de ses traits. Et comme elle lui en voulait à présent. Elle aimerait trouver la force de lever ses mains et de lui arracher la peau. Mais même si elle l'avait, elle ne pourrait pas. Elle n'arriverait à rien contre son frère. Le sang collait sur sa main. Le sang de son époux…

- Je ne me laverais jamais de ce sang, mon frère.

Lucrezia avait murmurée cela d'une voix rauque et résignée. Elle était sérieuse. Si elle devait sortir à la face du monde ainsi, elle le ferait. Que tous voient son crime. Voient ce que aimer une Borgia entraîne. La mort. Toujours la mort.

- Alors… C'est moi qui le ferais.

Elle ne réagit pas à ces mots. Pas plus qu'elle ne réagit où qu'elle ne bougea quand il alla chercher la bassine d'eau qu'elle avait demandée pour Alfonso et qu'il commença à essuyer le sang sur son visage avec un linge. Elle regarda le plafond sombre en essayant de ne pas sombrer sous le flot incessant de ces pensées.

- Tu seras purifiée… Nue… et vierge de sang…

Il avait dit cela lentement, de sa voix rauque et belle. Elle ferma les yeux. Cela lui faisait du bien, entendre cette voix qu'elle aimait tant. Autant que sentir cette main enlever le sang sur son cou et son visage. Il suffisait à Cesare quelques paroles pour l'apaiser. Même alors qu'il avait tué son mari. Quel pouvoir avait-il sur elle ? Il les avait tous. Elle les rouvrit brièvement pour l'apercevoir et il approcha son visage du sien, collant sa joue contre son front. Un sentiment de bien-être la prit doucement.

-… et mienne, termina-t-il doucement mais fermement.

Son cœur la serra dans sa poitrine. De bonheur, de confiance, de chagrin, de peur ? Lucrezia ne saurait dire. Un peu des trois. C'est ce que Cesare a toujours fait naître en elle. Des sentiments différents, mais tous aussi puissants. Sienne… Oui, elle serait sienne. Elle se considérait déjà comme a lui mais tant de choses les retenaient encore. Maintenant, elle serait sienne. Elle céderait corps et âme à son unique âme soeur. Son frère. Elle sentit ses lèvres contre sa joue, descendre un peu, allant jusqu'à son cou et elle haleta doucement. C'est comme avoir de la foudre sous la peau. Est-ce que cela les condamnerait à l'Enfer ? Sans doute. Mais avec tout les crimes qu'ils avaient commis, n'était-ils pas déjà condamnés ? Ils étaient des Borgia, après tout. Une famille qui a construit son pouvoir par le sang, le meurtre, l'ambition, le péché et le poison. Et l'amour.

Et seul un Borgia est capable d'aimer un Borgia…

**Alors vos impressions ? :D Cela vous a plu ? Une petite review pour m'aider à progresser dans mes OS ? )**


End file.
